


Some Lucky Night

by moonflowers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Dirty alleyway makeouts, Fighter Pilot Thor, Hand Jobs, M/M, Steve swears like a sailor, There's mild Steve/Bucky and Steve/Peggy, Thor has no powers, but not enough to warrant tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonflowers/pseuds/moonflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was suddenly a lot more than a quick kiss in the dark with a stranger. Before the serum, he’d never had high hopes of doing this sort of thing with anybody, and yet there he was, thousands of miles from home in a body that still didn’t quite feel like it belonged to him, desperately rolling his hips up against an RAF pilot he’d met half an hour ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Lucky Night

**Author's Note:**

> After I wrote that fic where I put Steve in Thor's world (though granted it was only via the trippy vision in AoU) I wanted to put Thor in Steve's. Who could resist sexy RAF pilot Thor? I should note he is a completely alternate version, no powers or anything, though I guess it could be the actual Thor, but dormant in a Donald Blake kind of way. It really doesn't matter tbh.  
> Set during Cap one, shortly after Steve rescues Bucky and the rest of the 107th.

For the first time in a long while, Steve was feeling pretty good. He was starting to feel truly at home in his new body – and useful, now that he’d managed to prove himself by liberating the men of the 107th – no longer just a decorative gimmick to up war bond sales. Peggy had looked delighted at his return, radiant despite the tiredness around her eyes when he’d marched back into camp with the men he’d helped break out. She’d been as careful and reserved as ever, but clearly relieved to see him safe, and the thought that she might have actually worried over him made him giddy.  
Better than finally proving his worth to Colonel Phillips, and perhaps even better than the look on Peggy’s face when she’d seen him again, was the knowledge that Bucky was safe. The war had kept them apart for the longest time since they’d met, and when against all the odds Steve had finally made it to Europe, it was only to be told a majority of the company his best friend belonged to had been captured, and that he was almost certainly dead. But he’d gone back all the same, for the sake of the others that might still be alive, and he was really goddamn glad he did. A few days ago, he’d believed his best, his only, friend dead. But he lived, and they were together again, and what better way to celebrate than to go out and get blind drunk. 

Only Steve hadn’t quite managed it yet. Before the serum, he’d been one heck of a lightweight, and getting drunk really hadn’t been worth it for the violent hangovers and days of grogginess that followed. Now his body was made entirely different, but there was no way to be sure of the extent to which it had affected him and how he functioned – they’d never had the chance to test things like alcohol consumption. For all Steve knew, he could be just as bad at holding his drink as he had before, so he’d only had one beer so far, just to be on the safe side.  
Bucky, on the other hand, was well on the way to being completely out of it, which was fair enough given what he’d been through over the past weeks. He’d put the moves on three girls in the last hour, and each one had predictably fallen for his easy smile and the story of his daring escape from behind enemy lines. With a small contribution from his buddy Steve, of course. His hat was lopsided and his eyes bright as he gestured wildly and sloshed beer over the latest girl who’d caught his eye, and Steve was just so fucking thankful he was alive it was beyond words. He shook his head a little, and looked around the bar in search of a distraction from the sudden rush of feeling for his best friend. 

It was dark and cramped and a little bit shabby, the sort of place that no one would have bothered with before the war, but was now just as good a place as any to get drunk or find somebody to share your bed, anything to help you forget for a few hours that you might die the next day. It was packed with people, every inch taken up by soldiers smoking, drinking, or gambling, making the most of their scant free hours. A small group of people were jammed into the corner, having claimed it as an impromptu dancefloor, the girls’ dresses bright in the sea of khaki, their laughter shrill over the low rumble of the men’s chatter. What he wouldn’t give to be among them, Peggy in his arms… Of course he still couldn’t really dance an awful lot, but that really wasn’t the point. She was something special alright. But she wasn’t even there that evening – she was probably still working, diligent as ever – and their dance would have to wait another time. 

It was during his sweep of the room that he realised he’d finished his beer. He still felt no different to before he’d drunk it, so guessed he was safe to have another. Bucky was now whispering into the ear of a giggling redhead, and the others immersed in a game of cards, so it was a safe bet they wouldn’t be going anywhere for some time. He drew up to the only gap left at the bar, between a large woman in a bright blue dress, and a man whose uniform proclaimed him to be in the RAF. The bar was busy, and Steve had trouble catching the barman’s attention. He was too polite to shout, unlike the majority of the other patrons, and not really in any great rush. His size always got him noticed eventually anyway, something he was still getting used to after years of being trampled over.

“Take this one if you wish,” said a low, rich voice next to him, and he looked up to see the RAF pilot sliding him one of the two beers he had on the bar counter, “my brother said he’d be back shortly, but I fear he’s gotten distracted.” 

“Oh, you sure?” said Steve, a little thrown by the English accent. He shouldn’t have been – the uniform made it clear he was a part of the British forces and they were in England for God’s sake – but after spending days shacked up with a bunch of rowdy guys from the 107th, of course it was going to stand out. 

“Be my guest,” the man said with a grin, “I’m tired of drinking alone.”

“Well in that case, thanks,” Steve took the beer, and they clinked bottles before he took a long sip. “So you’re a pilot, huh?”

“Yes,” the other man puffed up his chest a little, proud and preening, “back in the air tomorrow. I’d tell you more about it, but I’m afraid it would get me into rather a lot of trouble.”

“Don’t worry,” said Steve, understanding his hesitation. “I’ve got a heck of a lot to keep under my hat too. And I’m not sure you’d believe most of it anyway.” 

“Is that so?” said the pilot, eyebrow raised and eyes bright in the way Steve had seen Bucky look at a thousand girls before. _Oh._

“Yep,” said Steve, thankful the dim light would hide the flush in his cheeks. “So uh, what’s it like to fly a plane?” he said, for lack of anything better. “I’ve only ever been a passenger.” _Before promptly jumping out of it into enemy airspace._

If the man was upset by the deflection, he didn’t show it. In fact he looked pleased by the chance to talk more about what he did. “Forgive me if I sound big-headed, but… it’s how I imagine it must feel to be a god,” he said, his voice lower still and full of passion for his work. “To be above the world, to look down upon the vast landscapes as a child looks down upon their toys. To cut through cloud, to be alone in the empty blue, the whole world laid out before you and the petty goings-on on the ground forgotten...” He trailed off, his face set a little harder with some grim memory or another. “Of course, it can’t always be so pleasant.”

“We all get the highs and the lows,” said Steve, sympathetic. “I know all about it buddy, believe me.”

“You more than most, so I hear,” said the pilot with some amusement, the dark mood that had settled over him a moment ago all but gone. 

“Oh. Yeah,” said Steve, feeling stupid for not having realised his story would have travelled through the men like wildfire. Nothing stayed a secret for long here.

“You’re quite the hero, I believe.”

“Thanks. I – “ he shrugged, “just did what I had to do.” Come to think of it, a couple of soldiers had approached him with similar sentiments, though he suspected the pilot wouldn’t be one of them. He seemed too self-assured, too quietly confident, to faun over anything Steve had done. Respect maybe, for a fellow warrior, but not blind admiration. 

“It was foolhardy of you,” the man said with a wry smile, “but brave. And that I can respect.”

“You sound as though you’re speaking from experience.”

He laughed, low and rough, like the two of them had just shared a well-worn private joke. “My brother makes sure to tell me how much of a fool I am at least three times a day. It keeps me grounded.” His quiet laughter ebbed, and he seemed to decide on something, frowning slightly as he leaned forward conspiratorially. Steve couldn’t help but lean closer in return. “May I ask – what is your name?”

“What?” he said, confused, “I thought you knew who I – “

“I know you are Captain America,” he cut across him impatiently, “but that is not your name.” 

That was unexpected. He wasn’t quite sure where he stood with this guy, but couldn’t see the harm in answering. Besides, Bucky had yelled it across the room at him several times that evening already, it wasn’t like it was some big secret. “… Steve.”

“Thor,” said the pilot, and held out his hand for Steve to shake.

“Good to meet you,” Steve chose not to comment on the unusual name, though he couldn’t help wondering if it was real or not.

“Well Steve,” Thor straightened up from where he leant on the bar, revealing that he was almost a head taller than Steve and just about as well built, and gee wasn’t that something, “would you take a walk with me? I think I’m in need of some air.”

“Sure,” Steve said, blushing furiously, because though he may not have had a lot of experience, he wasn’t stupid. Any idiot could guess what it meant when you asked someone you met in a bar if they wanted to step outside for some air. Steve had never been picked up in his life. And despite his mild apprehension over what was about to happen, he was surprised to find he liked it. 

Following Thor’s lead, Steve wound his way through the tightly packed patrons of the bar. As they pushed open the back door, Steve cast one quick look over his shoulder. Bucky was dancing with two girls; the redhead from earlier, and a curvy blonde. Had he picked up two out of habit – one for himself and one for Steve – or was he just making the most of what the bar had to offer? Either way, Steve was sure he wouldn’t be missed too much for a little while longer.

‘Outside’ didn’t prove to be terribly scenic – a dirty brick alleyway littered with broken bottles and overturned trash cans. The night air was still and cold, the dull buzz of chatter from the bar drifting outside, and it smelt faintly of drains. He could barely see a few yards in front of him what with the city wide blackout. But none of that seemed to matter so much when Thor kissed him.  
For a moment, he could do nothing but stand there, Thor’s mouth pressing eagerly against his and a warm hand on the side of his neck. His head was empty for a few long moments before the haze cleared and he allowed himself to kiss back, sinking against the warm body of the fighter pilot and hoping his inexperience wasn’t too obvious. It figured, his first real kiss was in some dirty alley – he’d spent enough time in them over the years – though they were usually far less pleasant experiences than this one was turning out to be. 

Thor’s mouth was hot, the stubble on his chin grazing Steve’s face as he kissed at his bottom lip. Steve barely managed to keep back a groan as Thor backed him up against the grimy wall, and pressed wet kisses to his neck above the collar of his uniform. Without really making the decision, Steve brought his hands to Thor’s hips to tug him closer, in doing so feeling the hard line of Thor’s cock against his thigh. It was that that caused the flutter of indecision in Steve’s chest; this was suddenly a lot more than a quick kiss in the dark with a stranger. Before the serum, he’d never had high hopes of doing this sort of thing with anybody, and yet there he was, thousands of miles from home in a body that still didn’t quite feel like it belonged to him, desperately rolling his hips up against the erection of an RAF pilot he’d met half an hour ago. He might have laughed at the absurdity of it all, if Thor hadn’t chosen that moment to lower his hand to stroke Steve through his pants and Oh Good Lord… He’d only ever felt his own hand before, and the knowledge made a tiny flicker of apprehension flare in his stomach. 

He’d thought about Bucky like this before, in the quiet moments when they were alone in comfortable silence, or laughing raucously in some dim corner of a disreputable bar before the war. But he’d never let himself dwell on it, and he’d never dreamed of potentially ruining their friendship by saying anything when he wasn’t even sure what it was he’d felt. And then there was Peggy… he really thought that might be love, as corny as it sounded, or that it could be one day. But she was right, he had no idea how to deal with women, and he didn’t want to make a mess of things by pushing her too soon either.  
And it felt so good – really, really good, he finally got what all the fuss was about. Besides, this guy was frankly gorgeous, and flying out again tomorrow, so it wasn’t like they’d have to battle through any awkwardness in the aftermath of whatever this was, or even see each other again if they didn’t want to, and there was a slight chance he was overthinking all of this. But there was still the tiniest flicker of doubt, despite how wonderful it felt, because he really had meant what he said to Peggy about finding the right partner, but this whole thing was so new and unexpected and… 

Thor obviously sensed his tension, as he leaned in to press a soft kiss just below his ear. “Let yourself enjoy it Captain,” he purred, “for tomorrow we go back into battle, and who can know what we may face.” 

“Aww hell,” he panted, giving in and letting himself go, “just – just touch me again.”

Thor did so, and Steve pulled him in for another kiss, rougher and messy, pleased by the surprised little growl Thor made when Steve bit at his lip. In response, he deftly flicked open the button of Steve’s pants and slipped his hand in, stroking him through his underwear before sliding his hand under the waistband, fingers rough on his hot skin. 

“Ugh, fuck,” Steve felt as though he were about to choke on his own tongue.

Thor laughed, low and dirty. “My, my Captain. You’d better not let your adoring fans hear you talk like that. Or see you like this,” he lightly squeezed his cock. Even though he was only teasing, the thought made Steve shudder with want and buck up into his touch. He tried not to think too hard on the fact that he apparently found the idea of an audience exciting. It was pushed from his mind anyway as Thor stroked him faster, all the time muttering beautiful obscenities into his ear, and Steve could feel the pressure building low in his belly, a heaviness making his thighs tense and his fists clench and – 

“Wait, stop,” he managed to force out.

Thor did so, releasing his hold but apparently unable to break contact altogether, mouthing at Steve’s neck instead. “Something troubles you?” He rolled his hips lazily, the hard length of his cock unmistakeable against Steve’s thigh, and it was all Steve could do not to shove his hands down the other guy’s pants and get a proper feel.

“No,” he panted, “no. I just didn’t want to… _you know,_ yet.”

“I see,” said Thor between kisses, “I’m in no rush myself.”

“And besides,” said Steve, feeling bold, and _damn_ how could this sort of thing be more difficult than jumping out of planes and taking out entire enemy bases? “I’d kinda like it if we… finished, together.” Well, it was a first time of sorts, and Steve was a romantic at heart.

“Oh?” Thor pulled back a little, mildly surprised but pleased all the same. “Very well then.” He drew away, unfastening his pants and carefully sliding them and his underwear down about his thighs, and oh good grief… if Steve wasn’t blushing already, he sure as heck was now. When he finally managed to tear his gaze away from that unbelievably impressive cock to look at Thor’s face, the pilot looked rather smug. But then Steve would too, if that’s what he was packing.

He parted his legs a little almost without thinking about it. Thor reached down to take them both in one large hand, and _Oh God_ it was like nothing he’d ever felt before and a thousand times better than when he’d done it himself; Thor’s hand, slick with spit, working him gently, the slide of his own cock alongside Thor’s as he breathed hot against Steve’s neck. He vaguely wondered how many other guys Thor had messed around with to get so good at this, before realising he didn’t give a fuck, so long as he kept going. 

“Oh Jesus…” he breathed, kissing at whatever part of Thor’s face he could reach.

“It feels good?” Thor slid his hand down the back of Steve’s underwear, palm firm over his ass to pull him up and closer as their hips rocked together. It changed the angle somehow, made the drag of Thor’s hand on his cock that bit better, his fingertips digging hard into the soft skin of his ass and the barest scrape of teeth as he sucked lightly as Steve’s neck and – 

“Yes, oh Jesus Christ damn fucking hell, _Thor_ …” Steve had the briefest of moments to be startled by his own dirty mouth, before he came with an embarrassing keen in the back of his throat, hips rolling up of their own accord as he rode it out. The feel of him losing it must have tipped Thor over the edge too as he tensed against him, mouth open in a hoarse gasp. 

Their breaths came hard and heavy, slumped against the grimy bricks of the alley. Thor pressed soft kisses to Steve’s lips and temple as their breathing evened out, and Steve ran his fingers lazily through the hair at the base of Thor’s neck. When they’d calmed down some, the pilot cleaned them both up with a handkerchief from his pocket, gentle but efficient, which he promptly tossed aside into one of the trash cans when he was done.

“I didn’t dream you’d have such a mouth on you,” Thor said when they were both dressed properly again.

“Neither did I.” Steve was thankful he hadn’t been with a lady, if that was the sort of thing he was going to yell while he was getting off. At least he’d be ready for it next time.

Thor grinned and shook his head, pulling away as his face became more serious. “I have to go soon, I’m afraid. My brother made me promise to find him and get back at a decent hour, and I’m already late. We – well, we’ve got an early start.”

“I understand,” the whole thing had happened so quickly and out of the blue, his head was still trying to catch up, but there was something he knew for certain – he was loathe to say goodbye to the pilot so soon, “though I sort of wish you didn’t have to.” 

“As do I,” said Thor with some regret, hands in his pockets. 

“Aw come on,” Steve managed to drag up a smile for him, “you told me earlier how much you love flying. Don’t tell me you’ll be sorry to be back in the air.”

“You’re right,” said Thor with a soft laugh, “of course you are. I’m not sorry to be flying again. But I do rather regret that I have to leave you in such a fashion. Who knows when our paths might cross again.”

“We’ve made it through this far,” Steve shrugged, “I’ll see you on the other side. Deal?”

Thor nodded. “It’s a deal, Captain.”

Impulsively, unable to resist the light and laughter in bright blue eyes he may well never see again, Steve eased Thor down for one more kiss, a soft slow one, a sort of thank you, good bye, and good luck all in one.

“Until next time, then,” he said as he let Thor go.

“Goodnight, Steve.” Thor threw him one last grin over his shoulder before he pushed open the back door into the bar, and slipped inside. 

Steve waited a few moments in the alleyway, sort of wishing he smoked just for something to occupy his hands and his thoughts, though it was a habit he knew he could never take up. Even if his body could handle it now it didn’t seem like much of a thank you for it. His body was still hot, on a high after what they’d just done, but his muscles relaxing into a sated languidness that made him want to sprawl out and go to sleep, dirty alleyway or not. To tell the truth, he was still having a little trouble grasping what had happened, but he sure as heck didn’t regret it.  
By the time he went back inside, Thor was nowhere to be seen, and a small part of him wondered if he’d just imagined the whole thing after all. But the slight stickiness in his pants and his kiss-swollen lips reminded him otherwise. Before he had the time to get embarrassed all over again, Bucky appeared at his side and grabbed him for a sloppy hug, lipstick on his cheek and a handful of phone numbers, ready to head back for the night. 

Later on, as Bucky tossed and murmured in a fitful sleep close by, Steve dreamt of empty skies and bright propellers, the rushing sensation of wind on his face and air beneath him. He dreamt he was flying.


End file.
